Cat Valentine: Forever Victorious
by ArianaValentine
Summary: Cat Valentine is a strange, but funny girl. Expierence Victorious through Cat Valentine's Eyes. Although my "characters" section say different, all the main characters, including teachers are shown in this series.(Hope you enjoy!) Rated T for some language, and sexually related scenes.(Let's just say Cat doesn't know how to knock..) Ships: Cabbie, Bade, and flirting with Jori.
1. Chapter 1

First Grade Meltdown.

Tell me what you guys think! I'm sorry to say I didn't put a lot of effort into this, my mind has been mostly on a new song I'm writing, it's called "Summer Time Lovin'" for an album I'm making called "La, la, Lovely." But enjoy, this is only chapter one and chapter two will be the first day at Hollywood Arts!

"Hi I'm Caterina Valentine!"

I looked at the girl with curled black hair in front of me; she was really pretty and had very light blue eyes.

"Hey" she said, playing with the safety scissors our new first grade teacher, Mrs. West passed out to the class.

"Well?" I asked, my brown eyes widened, waiting for her to speak.

She glared at me and pretended to cut off my hair with the scissors.

"Well, what?" she asked me.

"What's your NAME silly?" I asked giggling.

The pretty girl smiled a bit and stopped pretending to cut my hair.

"It's Jade, uh West…" she said, her eyes hovering to our teacher.

"Oh! Is Mrs. West your MOM?" I asked jade, making a big O with my mouth.

Jade sighed, "Yes she is, so Cat, do you know how to play rock, paper, scissors?" she asked me, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, my daddy taught me, and um it's Caterina actually, but I can be a Cat! MEOW!" I screamed loudly, "MEOW!".

A boy next to us looked at me and laughed, not a nice laugh, but a mean one.

"Are you a retard? My Dad warned me about you, he said that your brother is known for being a freak."

The mean boy said, still laughing.

My eyes watering, I got up from my tiny red chair and ran out the classroom.

"Caterina!" Mrs. West called, I heard but ignored her, and I just kept running until I reached the big blue doors I came through when the big yellow bee that drove me to School for my first day dropped me off.

"I'm different" I told myself.

"I'm a freak."

I hid under a bush outside in the front and cried, and cried until the principal Ms. Taylor, and Mrs. West found me.

"Caterina, what happened?" they both asked a look of concern on their face.

I told them everything, about what the boy said, and how I wanted to go home.

"Sure, I'll go call your parents hunni." said going back inside.

"Caterina, let's go back inside okay? You can wait in the office while I grab your backpack." Mrs. West said.

I nodded and took her hand. "Yours is the blue one, with the floral patterns, right?' she asked me, opening the door for us.

I smiled a teeny bit, I loved anything and everything floral.

"Yes." I said.

"Good, I'll be back, wait here."She said walking away.

I sat where she told me too and after a while she came up with my backpack, and to my surprise, my new friend Jade.

"Hey Jadey!" I said completely forgetting about the boy.

"Hi Cat, I have a dentist appointment and I have to wait for my Dad to pick me up." She told me taking a seat next to me.

"What's that's supposed to mean!" I asked her, my eyes starting to water again.

"Huh?" she said confused.

"Just because my Dad lost his license, doesn't mean you can rub it in that yours DIDN'T!" I said sniffling.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, my mom just can't drive me because, and well she works here." She told me, frowning. "Oh! Okay, sorry!" I said giggling again. We both laughed until we got picked up, after that though I knew one thing for sure, Jade West was my new best friend.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Follow me on IG: ArianaPopular, and _Intoxicatedteen (:


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaaaadey!" I yelled smiling.

A girl with colored streaks and blue eyes came over to me, probably eyeing my new red velvet colored hair.

"Hi Cat, you ready to be branded for the next four years?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I asked her, nervously tugging on my new floral peplum top I was now over thinking.

"Never mind, uh nice hair?" she said to me questionably.

"He he, thanks!" I said twirling. "Wooooo! Yay School!" I said giggling.

Jadey rolled her eyes and nervously shuffled her feet, which was rare since she was so intimidating-y.

"Okay, first day at Hollywood Arts… this, is awesome." She finally said, trying to smile.

"Totes!" I said nodding.

We walked up to the front doors which were really pretty and sparkly, which reminded me of my brother since anytime I see him he always has sparkly glitter falling of his hair! It's so funny because then whip cream will fall out of his mouth while he pretends to growl at me!

"_Wait was that whipped cream or foam from the time my parents took him to the special doctor…" _I thought.

"Cat!" Jade said loudly, stop day dreaming.

"'Kay Kay!" I responded walking into the School.

We sadly then went out separate ways since our lockers were far apart, but I then I found out you could decorate your locker! I was so excited and got straight to work, they told us we could get supplies for tomorrow to make it look cool, but my brother and I looked up school rituals here and already brought accessories, I forgot to tell Jade and now felt bad.

"Phooey" I said frowning.

"HEY ROB, STOP CHECKING OUT THE RE DHEADED FREAK "said someone loudly behind me.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled, turning around to find a boy with thick black glasses and, a creepy puppet blushing.

"Sorry! Rex can be uh, mean." The boy said.

I started to laugh.

"You're a dorky nerd!" I said smiling.

"Excuse me!" the boy said.

"Oh! No, I think nerds are cute" I replied easily back to him.

The boy stuttered then ran away, I felt bad, maybe I said something…

**The next chapter will be fast forwarded to when Tori is settled in the school, Cabbie will start to happen and Bade will be… find out!**


End file.
